The present invention relates to the art of chewing gum compositions, and, in particular, to chewing gum compositions having combined cohesivity and flowability characteristics suitable for novelty delivery systems.
It is known to provide chewing gum compositions which include a water soluble flavor portion which is dissipated over a period of time and a base portion which is insoluble and is retained in the mouth throughout chewing. In most cases, components can be selected for different compositions based on their known attributes and effect on the overall gum mass.
Selection of components in order to achieve a composition having a certain organoleptic effect, while many times a complicated procedure, can be resolved by analysis of the components in accordance with their somewhat predictable contributions to a gum composition. When, however, a resultant composition having a known organoleptic property or set of properties is formulated, and the overall composition must necessarily retain other superimposed physical characteristics for use in a particular environment or for delivery in a unique delivery system, the problem of formulating an appropriate composition can be a seemingly impossible task.
So it seems to be the case, when it is desired to provide a chewing gum composition possessing good organoleptic qualities for sustained chewing while at the same time being capable of use in a unique delivery system such as a mild pressure delivery system from a container. Such delivery systems can include, for example, a flexible tube, a mechanical pump, or a hydraulic pump.
Attempts in the past have proven to be unsatisfactory. For example, European Patent application No. 86769 A1 discloses a chewing gum with a fluid paste-like consistency for packaging in flexible containers from which the consumer can dispense any desired amount. The European Patent Application discloses a chewing gum including 15 to 25% gum base, 40 to 60% of 60 DE glucose syrup, 20 to 40% of icing or glaze sugar, 0.1 to 5% glycerol, 0 to 1% flavor, 0.2 to 0.4% lecithin, and 1 to 4% sorbitol. The resulting gum has a short-textured paste-like consistency and does not provide the consumer with the normal type of chewing gum product to which he is accustomed.
Another disclosure DT No. 2704-829 discloses a chewing gum paste composition which is purported to have a good effect on teeth and which are packed in one-way tubes of metal foil or, optionally, of soft flexible plastic, e.g., high pressure polyethylene or polyvinylchloride. The tubes are similar to toothpaste tubes, but preferably have a larger discharge point which is 1.5.times.2 wider than toothpaste. The chewing gums have an increased glucose content to insure pasty consistency. As in the previous disclosure, the type of gum contemplated in this disclosure is a short-textured paste-type of composition rather than a commercially acceptable normal chewing gum composition.
In order to solve the problem of how to provide a chewing gum composition which has a low enough viscosity range to allow the gum to flow out of, for example, a squeeze tube, high amounts of hygroscopic/humectant type of material such as 60 DE corn syrup and/or sorbitol have been used, which results in a tacky, non-cohesive gum which does not have good consistency upon chewing nor good film-forming characteristics for bubble blowing. Any attempt to retain a higher rigidity and consistency in the cud or bolus results in a high viscosity and, thus, a non-flowable gum product unsuitable for use in a squeeze tube or low pressure type of delivery system.
In order to resolve the problem of providing a normal, organoleptically-acceptable, and appealing gum product for delivery in a low pressure delivery system, one can not turn to the known gum art since the role of the components required to produce a flowable gum are generally considered inconsistent with providing acceptable cohesivity in the finished gum composition. Thus, the problem arises of trying to provide an acceptably cohesive gum product which, at the same time, has sufficient flowability to be delivered from a container such as a squeeze tube by use of low pressure--two opposed gum characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to resolve these and other problems associated with formulating a desirable gum composition which is capable of use in a low pressure delivery system as, for example, novelty squeeze tube packaging. This object has been achieved in the present invention by a unique and synergistic combination of components in certain specified ranges beyond which the gum either loses cohesivity or is rendered too viscous for use in a low pressure delivery system.